


December 16, 1991

by silverskyfullofstars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War ending, December 16 1991, Poetry, he's not god just He instead of he to differentiate from Tony, the warnings are there just in case, there's some capitalization that makes Steve seem like god, this doesn't get very graphic but it is Howard and Maria's deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskyfullofstars/pseuds/silverskyfullofstars





	December 16, 1991

_Go_ , they say, so you go.

A shadow dressed in the absence of light.

 

_Kill_ , they say, so you kill.

A brain buried in the ashy shell of a man.

 

_Silence_ , they say, so you are silent.

You silence them as well.

 

_A man_ , they tell you.

You do not recognize him, and your hand cracks his skull.

 

_A woman_ , they tell you.

She screams for help, so your hand winds around her throat.

 

_A case_ , they tell you.

It contains their answers, so your hand grasps it and doesn’t let go until you reach your handler.

 

_My father!_ he screams.

You did not know it was his father. You did not know you were you.

 

_My mother!_ he screams.

You did not know his mother meant more to him than anything in the world. You did not know you had a mother.

 

_My life!_ he screams.

You did not know that you shaped his life. You barely knew that you were alive.

 

_My friend_ , He whispers.

You did not remember your friends then. You did not know what a friend was.

 

_My home_ , He whispers.

You did not have a home, you had a cryo chamber. You did not know your home was Him.

 

_My love_ , He whispers.

You did not know someone loved you.

You did not know how long He wished to hold you.

You did not know the arm could hold Him in return.

You did not know your heart was never yours, and His was never His.

 

You did not know that December 16, 1991, was the turning point.

You did not know that the man in red, the man who screamed, would lose control.

You did not know that you could hurt so much ever again.

You did not know that death could flicker so brightly next to rage in a lover’s eyes.

And you did not expect that He would follow you willingly, a shield left behind in the snow.


End file.
